finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Attack
.]] Double Attack, also known as 2x Cut , Dual Attack, Double Shot, or W-Attack, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It allows the user to attack twice in a single turn with a physical attack. A more powerful upgrade to Double Attack lies in Barrage. The Ninja class often has this ability innately, as does the Monk job in Final Fantasy V and the Thief dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Double Attack is a property of the Twin Lance weapon, that attacks twice when the user uses the Attack command. If Twin Lance is used as a counterattack it only attacks once. Final Fantasy VII The Double Cut Command Materia allows characters to use the 2x Cut command, allowing them to attack multiple times in a turn. At level 1, characters can attack an enemy twice in one turn at full damage. At level two, they attack four random enemies, and can inflict full damage to enemies in the back row without the use of long range weapons. Final Fantasy X-2 While wearing the Thief dressphere all of the girl are capable of attacking twice when using the Attack command. Yuna's Festivalist dressphere can also attack twice when using the Attack command. Final Fantasy XI The Job Ability "Double Attack" acts as ''Final Fantasy XI's Double Cut. *Game Description: May double your attacks. *Obtained: Warrior Level 25 *Obtainable: Blue Mage Level 80 **Blue Mages can set Acrid Stream and Demoralizing Roar to obtain the Double Attack trait. *Obtainable: Automaton with Automaton Coiler (Double Attack Rate: 5%~40%, varying by Maneuvers). *Job Traits are always active. *Rate of activation is 10%. **Each Merit Points upgrade of Double Attack Rate (WAR Group 1) increases the rate of activation by 1%. These upgrades do not affect WAR as subjob. *Rate of Double Attack activation has no difference between Warrior as main job and Warrior as sub job unless merited. *Double Attack effects from gear, food or buffs may activate without native access to the job trait. *"Double Attack"+1, "Double Attack"+1% or Enhancing "Double Attack" effect are all different wordings of the same effect and will stack. *Additional attacks produced by Triple Attack, and to a degree multi-hit weapons are not affected by Double Attack, and only one of these effects can activate at once. *Double Attack can trigger on both weapons when Dual Wielding, both hands when using H2H weapons and both attacks on virtue stone weapons. **Example: Faith Baghnakhs can produce an additional attack on both hands (consuming 2 virtue stones), and each of these 4 attacks are subject to possibly Double Attacking. *May activate during weapon skills. **On multi-hit weapon skills, Double Attack can activate on any hit of the weapon skill. However, Double Attack cannot induce a weapon skill to hit more than 8 times. Double Attack can never process on Asuran Fists unless one or more hits of the weapon skill miss. ***TP return for weapon skills will increase by 1 TP every time double attack activates during the weapon skill. *May activate during Jump and High Jump. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Dual Attack is a command ability for Vaan learned on level 3. It attacks one enemy twice. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Doubleshot is an ability learned by the Sniper class for 300 AP from the Twin Bow. It attacks twice for half damage, so its main purpose is finishing off elusive foes with low HP left. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Double Shot is an ability learned by the Sniper class for 300 AP from the Twin Bow. It allows the user to attack twice in one turn. The Opportunity Command Flurry! allows a unit to attack an adjacent enemy twice in succession if there is only one unit adjacent to it during an Opportunity Turn. Final Fantasy Legend II W-Attack is a special attack that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. The damage formula for W-Attack is the user's Agl x6. The user attack up to 2 times, damage also depending on the mob's Agl. This attack can be used by Answerer, Gae Bolg, Kusanagi, and Moaner. Final Fantasy Legend III W-Attack makes the user attack one enemy two times at 1/2 damage. The following enemies that can use this attack are Scorpion, Hunter, Aeshma, LoonyGuy, and Cracker. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Double Attack is a level 1 Sword Skill with a level 100 cap that allows an adventurer to attack twice in one turn. The higher the skill's level, the higher the chance of using the skill. The adventurer's comment is, "It's all in the wrist". Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Double Attack appears as an ability usable by the Warrior class, as part of its Battle Arts skillset. It is learned at Job Level 20 and costs 16 MP to use, and allows the user to attack twice in one turn. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy Double Cut is a bravery attack that is initially learned by Cloud. It is a quick two-hit combo that initiates a Chase Sequence. It costs 120 AP to master and 30 CP to equip. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Double Cut returns as one of Cloud's initial Bravery attacks, and Cloud now learns an aerial version of the attack at Level 25. It now costs 100 AP to master and still requires 30 CP to equip. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Category:Final Fantasy VII Materia Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities